


Breaking

by Bitway



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, prompt: memory, this was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the prompt haha;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: If there is one thing that will make him lose his composure, it would be that memory.





	

The moment his gaze fell upon the white blanket that covered the town, he could feel time rewind. He was taken back years, returning to when he was a child, to when he first saw snow.

It was white and beautiful.

It was red and gruesome.

His mother was there, lying on the ground in that pool of red, cursing him with her last breath.

"Zelos? Are you alright?"

Lloyd asks the question, concern and worry evident. Never had he seen such a broken look on the Chosen's face. Nor had he ever seen genuine tears fall down his cheeks.


End file.
